Accident
by DragonGolem
Summary: An accident has happened. How will the NWC react to this latest developement? What about the mysterious series of bizarre killings? Who can they turn to? RanmaKasumi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

Author's Notes: I decided to try something a little different from what I usually write and this is such a story. It seemed like such a great idea that I had to set it to paper, or in this case, computer. Please be kind but any input will be appreciated. Also I am suspending work on my other story until I can get a better idea. Thank you and enjoy the show.

Accident

Prologue: The Way Things Were

It didn't have to be this way. I could be sitting in the dojo meditating or outside doing a kata right now if it hadn't been for that decision. The doctor said there was little that he could do to help me as if I didn't already know. For once something had gone wrong that was completely my choice, my decision, and no one had a hand in my downfall. I know I'm not making sense but that's to be expected with the nature of my problem. I need to get this straight in my mind and I guess going back over the accident will help.

Kasumi wasn't home this morning. She's usually there making breakfast but according to Nabiki, who was keeping Akane out of the kitchen, she had gone out to get eggs and a few other items that she needed. The mercenary was so frazzled that she offered to knock off half my debt if I went out and found her sister. Since that was a pretty sweet deal I took off as fast as I could. I figured that I had it pretty lucky that day considering who had struck such a one-sided bargain.

Finding Kasumi wasn't all that difficult for me. As far back as I can remember I could sense other people's auras and Kasumi's was the easiest to find. No one has more serenity and poise than the eldest Tendo girl. Paying me to find one of my favorite people is quite a deal. She noticed me immediately and her face brightened up in a smile. The morning was particularly bright and the sun got in my eyes. When my vision cleared I saw Kasumi crossing the street towards me. Her face was wreathed in a genuine smile. That smile was mine alone and she made sure I knew that. My face broke out into a smile but something along my peripheral vision caught my attention. The sight of a speeding truck dropped my heart into my feet. The same sunlight that had blinded me had apparently blinded the driver and I leapt into action. I could somehow sense that I was not going to make it. I may be the fastest martial artist around but I could tell that I had caught the signs too late. Kasumi turned towards the honking horn as the driver frantically tried to veer off. She seemed to be frozen in time as she saw the huge thing bearing down on her. I cried out for her just seconds before the impact and then everything went dark.

Pain beyond anything I could describe greeted me as I awoke. My eyes were assailed by a blinding light and it took me a few moments to sort out the images. I was on the operating table in an emergency room. At least that was what I gathered from the tableau as doctors and nurses ran about frantically. There must have been something wrong with my ears because I couldn't seem to hear anyone. The flurry of activity was all centered on me and it was beyond me why they were panicking. I had taken harder hits from Ryoga or Taro. Even Herb and Saffron had done more damage to me, right? The long list of people I had fought ran through my mind. Images of things I had done in the past or had done to me in the past were suddenly vivid and crystal clear. The thing that rose up in my mind was when I was leaving home. I was a small child who didn't really like to fight. Wait, I didn't like to fight? Yeah, the idea of hurting someone used to make me cringe and I could bear more pain than I had the heart to dish out. I had perfect genes that made even the most strenuous of exercise easy for me. My Pop had managed to trick my mother into letting me go with him on a training trip. The seppuku pledge was merely to get the fool to bring me home. Oh Mom if I had remembered than I never would have hidden from you! I wish I could take it all back! A strange peacefulness descended on me, but I shook it off. The activity around me increased in tempo as if they were dancing and the music was reaching a crescendo. Suddenly there was a perceived hush as they stopped. I noticed that they had out the paddles but had stopped using them. The sense of peace came upon me again but I wasn't ready to go. It just wasn't fair! No one ever said life was fair and here was the proof. No, the great Saotome was not afraid to die, but I didn't want to die! I felt my mouth open to let cry a scream of rage but the only thing that happened was I expelled my last breath and all the promise of my life with it.

And that was the moment I died.

-Kasumi's POV-

How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wanted to scream about the injustice of it all but my lips refused to open. Perhaps I knew that if I gave vent to my feelings that I would start crying and never stop, but the tears did come. I had gone out early to pick up a few things that we had run out of. Since the failed wedding, Father and Mr. Saotome had taken to drinking more heavily and were never up early anymore so I figured I could sneak away and be back before anyone was the wiser. The people at the market were a little surprised to see me so early but I think it brightened their day. There was the usual harmless bantering as I selected what I needed. It never occurred to me that something might happen back at home or that Nabiki would send Ranma to come and get me. The thought of that wonderful pigtailed boy always brings a smile to my face. Seeing him across the street so unexpectedly made my heart jump with excitement. I had been thinking earlier about what he might like for breakfast but to see him like that made me smile and a wave of giddiness swept over me. All of this combined to cause the greatest tragedy since Mother died.

I had run out into the road. The light was green for me anyway so I took off across the street. He smiled when he saw me and I felt my legs propel me faster. I had almost reached him when suddenly his eyes widened in shock and stared to the right of me. Of course I turned to see what he was so fascinated with only to find that I was standing right in front of the grill of a truck. My breath left me and I found myself unable to move. A long moment passed as I contemplated death. I felt a presence beside me and knew it was Ranma. There was no one else who could move like that. I expected to be whisked away from the truck by the greatest martial artist of his generation but it didn't happen. I cried out as I felt his arms around me but that was all as a sudden explosion of pain rocked my body. The pain was just too much to bear and I felt myself lose consciousness.

I woke up to a strange clamor. I tried to rise but found that I couldn't even sit up. It just wasn't important to get up I decided as a great tiredness descended on me like a blanket. The clamor was caused by nurses and doctors hovering over, trying to stabilize me. A doctor commented that it was a miracle that I was alive but it still didn't look good. He mentioned another person brought in but he didn't make it. I wept because I knew who it was. The pain in my heart outweighed the pain in my body. I wanted to die right then and there but I thought about what Ranma would say. He would want me to live, but I had nothing left to look forward to. Mother was gone, Father was gone, Tofu-san was gone, and now Ranma was gone. The blue-eyed, pigtailed boy that made the house seem like a home again. A pain shot through my chest and I convulsively clutched the operating table. The activity increased once again and I knew what was happening. I smiled as the pain suddenly intensified. Just beyond my field of vision I could make out a faint outline. I opened my lips to call out to him but instead I felt my soul leave my body, borne on my last breath.

This was the beginning of something far greater than we could have imagined.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: Whew, hope that whets your appetite for what is to come. The journey of a lifetime lies in store for them but what does that mean when you're dead? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

Author's Notes: Welcome back for another installment. How will their friends and family go on without them? Emotions run high but something even more pressing is developing. What can it possibly mean? Join me as we take this ride together boils and ghouls. Don't worry, the light will remain on so don't fear or fret. I won't let anything happen to you…

Accident

Chapter 1: Hope in Darkness

The hospital was quiet in the aftermath of the worst tragedy in Nerima history. The only person who escaped the debacle unhurt was the truck driver who had caused it all. It didn't make the man feel lucky at all. Well over a hundred people had been injured in the accident. His truck had taken out two kids without even slowing down before it was finally stopped by busload of people. People on their way to work or on their way to the zoo with their children were stunned as the truck collided. More bystanders were harmed when the truck's load of recyclables exploded out from the top and back of the truck. The dead and dying had filled the hallways of the quiet hospital, more than they could handle alone, but those that were sent to other hospitals died en route. Not even the most stoic doctor who had seen death before could keep from weeping at the sight. Other doctors were brought in but it didn't mean a thing in the crush of victims. When the doctors asked how the driver felt, he didn't answer that he was fine. The man simply crumpled up and wept like a broken-hearted child.

But now the hospital was quiet. The excitement was past but the grim sadness clung to everything. Halls that had seen the dying would never be cheerful again. The last thing many of the victims saw was those halls and died without ease. Two of the victims, however, had chosen to remain. They had been the last to be treated in light of their seemingly less serious wounds and that decision had been fatal, much to the doctors' eternal chagrin. It was the time of night when spirits roamed and these two had a very good reason to haunt this night.

Footsteps echoed down the hall but no one besides the individual could hear them. The nurse on duty that night, however, felt a chill run up her spine, but when she looked for the source of her unease, there was nothing. With a shrug, she turned back to her magazine, eternally grateful that she hadn't been there earlier to see all the accident victims. Her last thought was of just how lucky she was, before the life was stolen from her body at the edge of a scalpel. Oh yes, there was one other person out for a stroll this night, but his reasons were anything but good. The lifeless body was caught long before it hit the floor. The scalpel had been plunged in at a perfect forty-five degree angle into the side of her neck, severing her spine with the sharp blade. With a grim smile, the seeming specter dragged his latest prey down the hall, careful not to spill a drop of her life blood.

-Elsewhere-

It was an interesting experience, he decided as he strolled down the hall. Death was certainly liberating seeing as it freed him of many of his former responsibilities. There were no life and death struggles when you were already dead. He laughed at the bizarre image of Ryoga in a Ghostbusters' outfit screaming at him to die. It wasn't that funny, but everything felt heightened. His highs felt higher, but then he discovered that his lows felt lower. The humor he found at his living rival's expense was quickly replaced by the distress he felt at leaving his family behind. His Pop didn't even factor into the equation but he did cry at the thought of how Akane and the others would take the news. When his mind wandered to Kasumi he felt the dams break. Her smile as she rushed across the street to see him. The wild abandon that had been in her eyes that had strangely set his pulse racing had all ended in an instant.

The truck.

His mind rolled the concept over and over, trying to find a reason, but finding none. He wanted to scream in rage but there was no one around to hear him. Still, he figured it would make him feel better. A cry from the pit of his soul burst from his mouth. The howls of grief sounding like a call from the grave and he was powerless to stop it. He would have kept on screaming but a presence stopped him as suddenly as he started. His eyes found the source of the presence. It was an aura he would never forget or mistake.

Kasumi.

She was standing before him in the same clothes that she had worn that morning. The gentle girl seemed a bit unsure of herself as she took in the area around her. Ranma's heart leapt up into his throat and he felt the tears prick his eyes once again. He prayed she couldn't see him. He hoped beyond hope that she couldn't see him. Because if she could see him that would mean she was dead as well and that he had failed to save her. Would she be upset? Would she be depressed? If anyone deserved to be in Heaven it was her, but why was she here? When she finally looked at him and her eyes widened in recognition he knew the terrible truth. Nothing prepared him for what he saw next, however. Her face lit up with a smile. Not the one she usually gave her family or even the one she gave him, but a truly happy smile that seemed to even brighten the area around her. With a squeal of happiness she threw herself at him and gave him a glomp worthy of an Amazon, but whereas Shampoo's glomps made him recoil, this one made him hold her back just as tight.

"Oh Ranma I'm so glad to see you!" she cried happily. Her face was lit up in delight, dispelling Ranma's pessimism. He was upset that she had died, but was she unhappy? Something told him that she was far from it, maybe it was the smile, maybe it was the hug, or maybe it was the sudden kiss she planted on his lips. This was Kasumi so his normal reaction to such a thing seemed nonexistent. He held on tighter as he fought to remain standing. Perhaps that was why a hug accompanied a kiss, to keep both parties standing. When she pulled back, not before playfully licking his nose, her eyes were bright with tears.

"K-Kasumi?" he stammered in surprise. There was no doubting that this was her, but there was such a strong undercurrent of playfulness that he felt an explanation was in order.

"Of course. Who else would it be? Did you expect Akane?" she smirked as she mimicked bonking him on the head.

"No, but I-I thought I saved you… D-didn't I push you out of the way in time?" he could always use the excuse of not being able to find his air to explain the stammering, but being dead sort of eliminated that.

"I'm sorry but you didn't. You were trying to grab hold of me to leap out of the way but you weren't fast enough." She briefly seemed down about it.

"Aw man I'm so sorry! I'm such a screw up! Ranma no baka!" he went to hit himself but Kasumi shouted at him to stop. Ranma blinked in confusion at the girl before him.

"You tried and if you believe that I'm upset than you are a baka! I've never felt so free before. I'm more free than I ever was in life so don't be upset. Unless being with me for all eternity is what's upsetting you…" she pouted, her lower lip trembling adorably. The pigtailed boy was vulnerable to a sad female and she played on it shamelessly.

"Gosh Kasumi I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that at all! Of course I'll enjoy spendin' eternity with you!" in truth he preferred Kasumi to any of his fiancées. Spending an eternity with Kodachi would be enough to drive anyone batty. The pout vanished as quickly as it appeared and she kissed him again, a light tease on his lips, before grinning up at him. He realized that he had just been played by Kasumi of all people. The realization made him laugh.

"You're so easy to tease, Ranma-kun." She said with a warm smile. Despite her teasing this was definitely the Kasumi he knew only there seemed to be more to her. Had death truly freed her soul? Was she merely a shadow of who she could have been in life? He really didn't know, but it strangely made him feel better that she was so happy about dying. There was something that needed to be done, however, and he didn't look forward to it all. He tilted her face up and looked into her eyes. Their eyes' meeting was so electric that it brightened up the hallway.

Eternity is a huge concept for mortals. It is hard to believe how much time encompasses an eternity. Mankind uses words to define it, but they only have an imperfect understanding of what is involved. The pigtailed martial artist smiled at the girl in front of him. If she was okay with this then he could be too. Since they really had nothing to do they continued wandering the halls of the hospital. It was a slightly eerie scene as they saw other spirits wandering about. Kasumi gasped in shock at the specters floating about but Ranma's arm around her shoulders calmed her. He seemed to be able to guess what had startled the girl.

"Just think about it. We're in a hospital. Don't people usually die in hospitals?" he asked with some amusement. The boy stopped in confusion and wondered why death was so funny to him now. Kasumi seemed to notice this as well but chose not to say anything about it. She smiled wryly as she realized that she had once the Fiancée War and she hadn't even been in the running. With a happy sigh, she snuggled into his side. After a startled moment he tentatively gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Hello there." A man said as they wandered. He was a youngish man but there were traces of age about his features. His eyes were lit up with warmth and seemed to be a nice person. His face marked him as American.

"Hey." Ranma responded as Kasumi smiled at him tentatively.

"What a way to die, huh? I was on vacation and then a truck comes outta nowhere! I'm just glad that my kids weren't with me. Oh I'm sorry to talk your ear off without introducing myself. I'm Kevin." He stuck his hand out for Ranma, but the pigtailed boy bowed before he saw the hand and a collision resulted. It was funny to watch Ranma rub his face and the guy shake his hand as if they expected it to hurt before they stopped.

"That was ridiculous." Kasumi said with a sigh. The two men looked at her before they burst out laughing. When the laughter had died down enough to allow them to talk the introductions were completed. Some of the other people who had died wandered aimlessly about making the three wonder why they didn't seem to have any energy.

"What's up with them?" Ranma jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the unlucky stiffs.

"They didn't exactly die happy and something seems to be making them even more miserable, but every time I ask what it is they tell me that I'll find out soon enough." Kevin replied.

The milling spirits seemed to suddenly grow more agitated. The three noticing that the other spirits were panicking and seemed to be very confused. A black feeling descended over them as a sinister darkness oozed out from around the ceiling. The tar-like substance staining the walls a disheartening black. Ranma pushed Kasumi behind him as a wall of sound erupted down the hallway. The torment of a thousand souls in a terrifying cadence struck him full in the face but he felt no fear. Kasumi clutched at his back, whimpering in terror and crying out in fear as Kevin fell to the ground, his will utterly defeated.

"What is this?" Ranma asked in confusion and anger.

"I-it must be the thing they wouldn't t-talk about…" Kevin replied. His face was turning a pure white and he seemed to be growing cold. He turned to check on the girl but her pleas were becoming fainter. Her eyes rested on his and he almost recoiled in shock. There was no soul in those eyes. He spun and took her in his arms. Just as he went to grab for Kevin, the American lurched away and took off down the hall towards the greater darkness.

"Wait! Where are you going !" the pigtailed boy called out, but he didn't get a reply. Whatever was there it was bad news and it looked as if he was giving Ranma the chance to run. Since he could take a hint, he took off down the hallway, away from the darkness. There was nothing that he could do against an unknown assailant except run. The further he got away from the malignant force the stronger Kasumi became until she was able to put her arms around his neck and hold herself there.

Things were happening too quickly for his mind to keep up but he did understand that he needed to run as quickly as he could because despite how fast he was moving he could tell that it was still behind him. He reached the entrance with relief before he realized that the doors weren't going to open for the dead. The girl in his arms was trembling again but not as severely. He tucked his body and hurtled into the doors and fell face first in shock as he passed through the glass doors and collided with the pavement. He leapt back to his feet easily and turned around to see the thing that was following them. His own courage suffered a tremendous blow when he saw the rolling wave of darkness approaching. The leading edge was dominated by a figure clad all in black except for the uncovered face. It wasn't the chains or the tortured souls shrieking from inside the cloud that made him tremble, but the face. The grinning skull visage that had been recreated in popular literature was suddenly before him in horrifying clarity. Without a backward glance he took off for the rooftops and instinctively ran for home.

"What's going on Ranma?" Kasumi asked softly, the fear clear in her voice. Her arms were trembling. The safety of the girl in his arms cleared any fear he held and strengthened him. The gentle girl counted on him to protect her so he would do so willingly.

"I dunno Kasumi-chan, but that guy gave me the creeps." Ranma said with a faint laugh. He tried to reassure the girl as he clasped her tighter.

"I'll always protect you…" he whispered to her. The smile reappeared on Kasumi's face as she snuggled contentedly in his arms. He had no idea where he was going at the moment and found himself as lost as a blind Ryoga, but since they didn't have to be anywhere it didn't matter.

-Later-

The moon overhead was beautiful and was enjoyed by the boy and girl. When she wanted to be set down he did so with faint regret. They were in the park much to his surprise since he hadn't plotted a course. The light from above shone down lending an ethereal quality to everything they saw. Kasumi jumped up onto the side of the fountain before looking back over her shoulder at him.

"What are we doing here?" she asked curiously. Her left foot was skimming the water without breaking the surface.

"I dunno. I-I guess I got so caught up in fleeing that I didn't think of where we were headed." He replied. The brown-haired girl noticed that he sounded much more intelligent but couldn't figure out why. It was another mystery she supposed or it could be that none of the usual people were around and this could be his real self. Either way she was happy that she was here. Her eyes found the moon as she paced. She smiled at the hanging sphere above her and thanked the stars that she was with him. It used to infuriate her with how everyone treated him and now he would see how a real friend and partner should act. So engrossed was she in her thoughts that she was visibly startled when heard Ranma call out in shock.

"What is it Ranma-kun?" she asked as she turned a pirouette to face him.

"You're…standing on the water…" he managed to stammer out at the impossible sight. She looked down and squeaked before falling into the water without a splash. Kasumi landed on her rear with the water flowing through her. She could feel the water slide through her body and giggled as it tickled her.

"O-oh my! Come here!" she cried out to him and waved him over. With a shrug he came over to see what she found so funny and goggled in astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and stuck his own hand in the water. The cold water flowing through his hand tickled and he laughed too. A mischievous look appeared on Kasumi's face just seconds before she grabbed his wrist and pulled. The sudden pull couple with the surprise of Kasumi actually doing that resulted in him tumbling into the water. Once again the water was undisturbed by the unexpected guest. When Ranma picked his head up he realized that he was lying on top of Kasumi with his lower body between her legs and his hands on either side of her head. Her face was flushed, quite a trick without blood, but she was doing it.

"Aw damn I'm sorry Kasumi-chan! I-I'll g-get off…Sorry." He couldn't stop stammering out apologies as he tried to back off of her but she would have none of that. The poor boy looked as if he expected to be hit and she had to take that fear away from him. The smile she gave him made him uneasy and warm in a way that Shampoo's smiles never could. She wrapped her arms around him and dragged him back down into the water with her. The image was strange to him, but since they didn't need to breath, the rational part of his mind took a holiday and enjoyed the kiss. Ranma was trying to figure out what happened to Kasumi because as soon as she was certain that he wasn't going anywhere her hands began roving over his body. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the sensation, but it was troubling to experience a side of the girl that he never knew. She pulled back slightly to regard him.

"Is this bothering you?" she asked. Her voice undistorted by the water. He shook his head as much to say no as to clear it. It was bothering him a little but it wasn't just the affection. He wanted to say that it was strange without physical sensation but that wouldn't work either. Ki manipulators of any degree tend to feel things beyond the physical level anyway so it wasn't like he couldn't feel anything. The fiancées? They didn't matter really since even if they could see them what could they do about it? It was all him, he realized. He was bothered by it simply because he wasn't sure how he felt about her. His gaze rested squarely on the girl beneath him. He felt the acceptance and the love from her and realized that out of everyone, Kasumi had asked the least. She never even asked him to help around the house and he felt sad that he had taken advantage of her like her family had done. If this was all she wanted then he would gladly give it to her, but not out of a sense of duty. He could never treat Kasumi like that so he resolved to get to the bottom of his feelings for the shy, unassuming, and undeniably very beautiful girl beneath him. Though he did find her much easier to approach now. Whatever had weighed down her spirit seemed to have vanished. Her smile was brighter and seemed to come out more naturally. She also had a wicked sense of humor and a playfulness he never suspected. Maybe this relationship could work out he thought with a slightly crooked smile. Now why was her hair actually floating around her face under the water?

Kasumi's thoughts were awhirl as she realized what was going on and what she was inviting him to do. A part of her mind was screaming that it was improper to do since they weren't married. The other part of her reminded the first part that they were dead and not even the most progressive churches would marry two ghosts. It wasn't too hard to decide what course she would take. A small corner of her mind also was absolutely wild about the idea that she had finally won Ranma and felt a warm glow fill her soul. He looked so handsome peering down at her with that cute frown on his face. Whatever he was thinking about must be serious because he looked as if he were diffusing a bomb and not considering whether to grant her desire. His indecisiveness was charming but it was turning into a mild annoyance and she could actually understand why her younger sister would get mad at him. The soul of Kasumi Tendo is a complex thing. What Ranma is seeing is the young woman that she would have become if her mother hadn't died and she didn't have to raise her sisters. The old Kasumi was glad to be free and quickly latched onto the source of happiness that had entered her life during a rainstorm. She did wonder what happened to his curse. If it had been the spirit of the spring that was turning him into a girl than where was she? Maybe it really was a magic curse that changed his body into a female and that was that. Either way, he was hers and she wasn't about to lose sight of that.

It didn't take him long to come to a decision and he suspected that she had come to one as well. With his usual smirk he resigned himself to fate. It wasn't that he didn't understand what Shampoo kept offering him or what Ukyou kept hinting at. He understood all too well. Sex education was his Pop chucking him into a house of ill-repute for the night which is why he was somewhat afraid of sex. Hopefully this would be nice and nothing like what he had been forced to watch. When she reached up for him, he gladly gave himself to her with only the moon as their witness.

-The next morning-

Ghosts don't need to sleep thankfully or they would have been exhausted. However with the deeds of last night came a new complication, the park was full of people. No one could see them but the habit of life could not all be conquered so easily. The major one was modesty. It seemed as if everyone was around the fountain when they decided to finally get out. Ranma's head came up and took a cautious look around as he pulled his clothes on quickly. If he had thought of it than he would have realized that his clothes were merely pieces of himself and would have willed himself dressed. Kasumi had the right idea on the other hand so that when he looked at her she was fully clothed and ready to go. They were both incredibly embarrassed at their predicament until they remembered that no one could see them. Ranma laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck while Kasumi smiled, her face lightly flushed.

"That was amazing…" the pigtailed boy said with faint awe in his voice. The girl beside him giggled and hugged him around the neck, bringing him in for another kiss.

"Amazing? Can't you say anything better than that?" she asked in a mock reproachful tone.

"What more do you want? I'm only human y'know!" he demanded with a poorly concealed grin just seconds before the two of them laughed. They both sounded a little crazy as they laughed but that didn't matter, it felt so good to actually let their feelings out.

"What do you want to do today?" Ranma asked as they got themselves under control. Kasumi seemed to sober almost immediately. Before the boy could wonder what he said, she answered.

"Can we go visit our family?" she asked softly. The young martial artist understood what she was getting at and simply nodded, drawing her into a deeper hug. They sat together for a time before, with heavy hearts, they stood up to go. Ranma offered to carry her but she gently reminded him that they were both dead and she was fairly sure that they were weightless. At his curious look she simply leapt to the top of the fountain and stood there, perched like a ballerina with one shoe on the top and her other leg bent. The wind somehow made her clothes flow out and drift in the breeze. The boy had to admit she had a point and that she looked beautiful standing there. She crooked a finger at him before leaping off and drifting to the ground several feet away. He didn't need to be told twice as he jumped out of the fountain and leaped after her.

She had the advantage of starting first but he quickly narrowed the gap. With a smile he grabbed her hand and jumped to the top of the first building he came across. Kasumi laughed as she was dragged along behind like a kite, easily keeping up with him. There mission wasn't a pleasant one but it had to be done if either of them were to move on but that didn't stop them from having some fun. The trip was going to be a fast one, but at least their spirits were light.

-Elsewhere-

The hospital was not as busy as it was the day before much to the relief of the healers that had to work that day. There was a buzz going around about the missing nurse from last night. The administrator was in an uproar over the irresponsibility but any call made to her house was taken by her answering machine. It was uncertain what had happened to her but it seemed like a clear dereliction of duty if not for one thing. A tiny drop of blood had been found at her station, but once it was discovered it was just as quickly covered up. The powers that be couldn't be held accountable for someone being murdered on their premises. Besides, it was an isolated incident that would never be repeated, surely. There was nothing more to worry about.

Ayame Toshida was making her usual rounds. Her workstation was the children's ward and in the months that she had worked there it was a genuinely pleasant experience. It saddened her over what had happened to many of the children, but their sheer determination to live had overridden her despair. It was with a smile that she greeted all and a warm word. She had heard the rumors about her co-worker but had simply written it off as the girl not caring enough about her duty. The last room on the right was currently not in use but a stray noise was heard.

"Who's there?" she called out. It was in a still under construction portion of the hospital. Because of the crazy martial artists in the area their hospital was always under construction. The room was darkened but she was sure that she heard something. There were two beds in the room with the one on the end obscured by the curtain. She could faintly make out a shape on the other side. With a resigned smile she realized what was going on.

"C'mon you little rascal, let's get you back to bed." She said kindly as she came around the curtain. Her clipboard dropped to the floor at the sight before her. There was someone lying in the bed, but there was one problem. It was the missing nurse from last night. There was no need to check for a pulse since it was clear that she was dead. Her chest was a bloody ruin with the ribs clearly broken outward, the white bone sticking out through the bloody meat. Ayame tried to scream but nothing came out as she drew closer to the body. Every instinct screamed at her to flee but it was hard to tear her gaze from the sight before her. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed the grating above her head being slowly pulled up.

"Oh Noriko…What happened?" she asked, close to tears. It was true the two of them weren't close, but this was unbelievable. Her face was opened in a silent scream, frozen forever in horror. Suddenly, a light scraping caught her attention, her nerves were already taut and it was the final stimulus needed for a scream. She sucked in the breath, but never had a chance to let it out. A thin strand of steel wire suddenly fell down around her neck and snapped taut, digging viciously into her neck. Without warning she was yanked up into the air, the only sound was of the vertebrae in her neck snapping as the wire buried in her neck. A malicious voice whispered out from the ceiling.

"The fun has only begun."

End Chapter

Author's Notes: I need input! I've wanted to write another story like Strange Occurrences for some time. I truly hope you enjoy my newest offering. This chapter justifies the horror rating I hope. Soon it will all tie together. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

Author's Notes: It's strange how much this story seems to have possessed me. This is the kind of story I have wanted to write for some time but didn't feel capable of it. I'm glad that I took the time and figured out what I'm best at. Straight action pieces are good but I also realize that I'm not too good at those. It never hurts to branch out occasionally but doing what you like is always better than doing what you don't like. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. Do you have the lights on? Good.

Accident

Chapter 2: Running in Darkness

Murder is a word that few have the stomach for. The word belongs in darkness and nowhere near civilized society. It is an evil and dark deed committed in shadows. It lends no comfort or solace to the one who commits the act but merely fuels their sick drives. The dark side of the moon faces away from the light. Not out of choice, but out of necessity for something needs to balance the light and what better than the darkness? There is no time for tears for those poor souls who died. The tears should be shed for those about to die. Such a heinous crime as what is being perpetuated at the hospital should have already been discovered, but the men in charge, in all their foolish glory, have kept their suspicions silent for fear that no one would want to work there or be a patient there. Such is the folly of man.

-Tendo Dojo-

It was hardly a whole day after the tragedy struck, but to the outside observer it was if the people inside had aged ten years in a single night. The grief that touched them was doubly intense for it wasn't just one bright light that had been lost, but two. Akane cried when her father put a photo of Kasumi in the shrine next to their mother. Nabiki held her baby sister close, seeking the words to comfort and heal but finding none. She knew she wasn't Kasumi and the knowledge of the blow they suffered collapsed her ego around her. The injustice made her want to strike the floor but she held back, knowing full well that her hand would be shattered. It was made even worse by her father's stubborn refusal to go get the bodies with Mr. Saotome. She looked to her little sister and realized that she wouldn't be able to go so it fell to Nabiki to claim the body of their dead sister. The elder girl weakened in the face of what must be done before breaking down into heart-wrenching sobs.

"W-why did they have to die?" Akane asked in a little voice. She couldn't understand what had happened. There was nothing to break, nothing to smash, nothing at all to make her feel better. It bothered her that she had nothing positive to say about Ranma. She never could believe that he was honorable or tried to do the right thing. Her blind beliefs made it difficult to acknowledge even the basic things such as he was always there when he needed her. What bothered her even more was that the only thought that came to mind about Kasumi was that she was nice, kind, and she took good care of them. Her face scrunched up as she realized how shallow her views were and cried harder.

"I don't know. From everything I heard he was with her right up to the last." Nabiki managed to say when she found her voice. It was strange that the one of the fastest people on the planet couldn't have escaped the truck. She knew it was unfair to feel angry at him for not succeeding for Kasumi like he probably would have for Akane, but that wasn't fair. Being angry never helped anyone her big sister would say. It was time to put away the ledgers and the gambling books, but something had to be done about the money Kasumi had from her life insurance policy. Their mother had suggested to their father to take out one for all of them and he had reluctantly agreed. What of their father? She glared at his back and almost snarled. He couldn't stop going on about what a failure Ranma was for failing his little girl and crying about the schools never being joined. Even Ranma's father had grown disgusted and left. Her hands wouldn't stop trembling as she thought about simply putting him out of their misery, but that wouldn't help.

"S-Saotome is going to claim his son today. He said to meet him at the hospital by noon. I need to be alone." Tendo said; his heart heavy. Not only had his lost his beloved wife, but now he had lost his first born. He knew it was selfish to leave everything to his children but he also knew how weak he was. There was nothing he could do, or so he told himself, and went to his room with his now eldest daughter's sneer following him. She sent Akane to the furo for a bath, telling her to take a long time to sort out her feelings. The younger girl nodded and made her way listlessly out of the room with Nabiki's sad eyes following her.

"Why did you have to go?" she whispered to the empty room. Whether she was directing the question to Kasumi or Ranma was unknown. If she had known that her older sister was watching her she wouldn't have cried, but there was no stopping the tears.

"Kasumi…Ranma…come back…W-what are we going to do without you? I-I'm not as strong as you…" she wailed, her fist striking the floor of the dojo, a crack followed the blow, but she paid it no heed. Nabiki realized there were still things to do stood up and left as well. The floor cracked where she punched it.

-At the same time-

Ranma and Kasumi made it to the dojo in record time. The laws of physics don't apply to those of the spirit world so it was easy to go at speeds exceeding any that they knew in life. It came as a shock to both to feel the aura of despair that pervaded the once bright home. The eldest girl couldn't believe how much everything had changed in such a short time and felt guilty for having a good time with Ranma. The blue-eyed boy, sensing her thoughts, put his arm around her shoulders and walked into the house with her through the open door. The shogi board showed signs of disuse. The normal sounds of the house were gone. It felt so empty that the two of them wondered where all the people were. As if in answer to their concerns, Nabiki walked through the living room. Unlike her usual attire around the home of shirt and shorts the girl was wearing a dark red blouse and a black skirt. Her eyes showed signs of recent weeping and a lot of the life was gone from her step.

"N-Nabiki-chan…" Kasumi said, her arms reached out for her sister, but she realized that her sister couldn't hear her or feel her. There was nothing they could do but watch as she checked the mail. The mailman expressed his condolences as she thumbed distractedly through the mail. The kind man realized that she wasn't hearing him and politely excused himself. Nabiki suddenly stared at a letter that was at the bottom of the pile and began crying again. Her broken-hearted wail tore at the heart. Ranma peered over her shoulder to see what had caused her to cry and gulped. It was a letter from the insurance company.

"I wonder how Akane's doing…" Ranma mused. Kasumi seemed a little afraid of baby sister's reaction if Nabiki was any indication, but she owed it to them. Finding her didn't prove to be difficult since she was the only one who talked to herself and answered. The pigtailed boy didn't want to go in but the brown-haired girl beside him solved the problem for him and dragged him in anyway.

"Stupid Ranma…If you were going to die then why did you take Kasumi with you? Did you hate me that much? Did you really hate me enough to take my sister with you? You damn baka!" she snarled in anger. Her red aura was heating the water she was in to almost boiling, but she didn't care. A wall was built in her mind to contain grief. After the initial outburst of despair she had put it behind the wall and let it fester. The two ghosts looked at each other before Ranma noticed that the water was getting far too hot. He didn't even think as he stuck his finger in the water and almost recoiled from the malice that radiated through Akane's aura. With his face a mask of determination he used his Soul of Ice and pushed the cold into the water. The girl in the furo stared as the steam began to dissipate and a feeling of relief flooded her. She was only just now realizing how hot the water had become.

"Whew…didn't think I could that." Ranma remarked casually to the stunned girl beside him.

"Thank you. Despite the mean things she said I wouldn't want my little sister boiled." Kasumi said. She blinked in surprise when she caught Akane looking right Ranma, her head tilted in confusion.

"What is that shape in the steam?" she asked no one in particular and stood up to investigate. Ranma had seen her naked before and it used to make him freeze up, but mentally comparing her to Kasumi was like comparing an apple to a bowling ball. Meaning there was no comparison. The girl's hand brushed through the steam and through Ranma's face. Her confusion mounted but he didn't want to know what she had felt. He moved quickly, grabbing Kasumi by the wrist, and running out of the room.

"Did she see me?" he asked once they were safe.

"No, but your aura was making the steam swirl around you." Kasumi replied.

"My aura? Does that mean I can still do things with it?" he pondered. Kasumi had no idea but since it wasn't directed at her she could ignore it. This required further investigation but now was not the time. The next person to visit was the head of the house, but judging by what she saw, Kasumi decided not to see him. If it was anything like after Mother had died then he was practically useless.

"Dad! Akane! I'm going to the hospital now!" Nabiki's voice drifted along.

"Ranma, why don't you visit your mother? I'm going to check on Nabiki some more." Kasumi said.

"Sure thing." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before taking off out the window. The girl sighed and wondered how she could communicate with Nabiki. It was with that thought that she leaped outside to walk with her sister.

-Saotome house-

It was a strange scene at the old Saotome residence. Ranma had searched for his mother everywhere but had not checked here. He found her sifting through the wreckage of their former home trying to find something. His heart ached when he realized just how badly she was affected. Her hands were cut and bleeding from sharp objects in the ruin. She didn't even seem to notice the damage she was doing to herself.

"It has to be here…It just has to be…" she muttered to herself as she continued to sift. Suddenly her face lit up and she grabbed for a small object lying on the ground. Ranma moved in to take a closer look and realized that it was a photo album. His mother had trouble getting the book out because there was a large beam pinning it to the ground. He felt helpless as he watched her struggle, tears streaming down her face as she tried to free the precious book.

"Damn! How can I help? There has to be something I can…do…" he trailed off as he realized that his ki was still his to command. Was it possible? Hey, Saotome never loses, right? He approached his mother from behind as she tried to push the beam off to no avail. With a determined scowl he summoned his ki and placed his hands on the heavy wood. He tried to push, but his arms kept sinking in. It was driving him crazy as he tried to figure out what was going on before it finally sunk in that he was trying to infuse his muscles with ki but he didn't have muscles anymore. He really should be using his ki to create force around his hands to allow him to push. With a confident smirk he redirected his ki into a solid force and pushed, expending more ki for propulsion to force the beam to move. The heavy wooden obstacle moved grudgingly before toppling to the ground. His smile of triumph was cut short by his mother's exclamation of happiness as she brought the precious book up to her chest. His ki was still flowing freely and it had nowhere to go. Usually he would fire a Mouko Takabisha but that wasn't possible with his mom this close. Instead he set his hand on his mother's shoulder.

"I love you mom." He said, tears standing in his eyes, and expended his built up energy to accelerate her healing. She showed no sign of noticing but then her face came up, unerringly staring at where her son was standing. The Saotome matriarch smiled and opened the book. She spoke as if talking to someone as she explained the pictures in the book. There was no way she could have seen him but it was clear that she knew her son was watching over her. Ranma merely sat beside her and looked at the photo album over her shoulder.

-Hospital-

Nabiki arrived several minutes before Genma, waiting impatiently outside the doors. She hated hospitals. Every time she came to the hospital it was because she was going to lose someone or had already lost someone as the case may be. The stocky figure of the Saotome patriarch came into view as disreputable as ever, the haunted look in his eyes spoke to the Tendo girl. She would never be sure why it happened or even how, but one minute he was walking up, and the next she was throwing herself into his arms, crying into his gi. He seemed surprised by the act but nevertheless put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. The grief welled up inside him as he remembered all the hurtful things he said to his son and realized he would never have the chance to take it back. His good friend's daughter was in the same distress that he was. Words of comfort came to him and he did his best to help her through the tears.

Kasumi smiled from nearby happily. It seemed that things wouldn't be as bad this time around. Despite what many people had thought, Genma wasn't a bad person, just misguided. Hopefully, her sisters wouldn't have to suffer the same way they did after their mother had died. The two of them separated with Genma giving her a paternal kiss on the forehead, clearly embarrassed by the open display, but it put a slight smile on the girl's face. Arm in arm, they entered the hospital. As they entered, Kasumi felt a chill, a grim premonition of something. It wasn't the thing that had tried to get her before but it was certainly evil. She wasn't sure what she could do, but she had to go in to try and protect her sister even if she was with one of the greatest martial artists in the world.

"Mother, help me watch over them." She whispered before running into the hospital after them.

-Nekohanten-

The scene resembled a gathering of mistresses of the departed. The tears flowed freely as Shampoo and Ukyou comforted each other as best they could. A pot of supposedly harmless herbal tea, provided by Cologne, helped ease their suffering a little. The Amazon matriarch would have been crying as well except they needed her to be strong. She was making a huge meal of ramen to take over to the Tendo house as a gesture of kindness. The Tendo girls had undoubtedly lost the only thing that resembled a mother and a sister. Their father was a weak man who had probably abandoned the poor children to their fate and to hell with him. They may not be Amazons, but even Shampoo expressed a desire to comfort them, hence why Ukyou was here. It was sad, but only because of Ranma's death could they come together as friends it seemed.

"You never did anything the normal way, did you Son-in-Law?" she remarked fondly as she made his favorite shrimp ramen. Then again, whatever didn't try to poison, enchant, or eat him first was his favorite. A wind chime could be heard, but there was no wind. The old woman stared at the window where she had caught the boy making many daring escapes. It had occurred to her to simply put bars on it or simply remove it, but it made it more fun.

"Hey Old Ghoul." Ranma said teasingly even though he was sure she couldn't hear him. Something told him, however, that she might just know he was there. He could faintly smell the ramen or at least fooled himself into thinking he could, either way it smelled delicious. He wasn't sure what was going on. The restaurant was closed but she was filling an order? Ranma wasn't sure he saw it or imagined it, but it looked as if the old mummy had shed a tear as she looked at the window.

"I understand why you did what you did. It wasn't fair that you had to die, but at least you died trying to do something worthwhile. If you were here right now I would tell you not to worry about the Tendos, for as long as I live they will have Amazon protection." She said over her shoulder. The old woman must know that he was there he reasoned or else she wouldn't have phrased it the way she did. The sound of voices could be heard beyond the door. He had one more thing to do here before he left. With a heavy heart, he walked out into the dining area to see Shampoo.

-Back at the Hospital-

The receptionist at the front desk was sympathetic as she referred them to the doctor who would show them to the morgue. He called it the crypt and had a private laugh at the looks of disgust at his supposed poor phrasing. The old man looked to be a martial artist, but the doctor couldn't be sure and really didn't care. However, the girl with him was quite a looker if a little puffy-eyed. He tried his charms on her but a gruff growl from the man quelled his amorous ambitions. Something told him that tangling with him would result in more than a visit to the emergency room.

"Y-you have my condolences." He tried to get back in good standing but it didn't work at all. He led them down to the morgue for the identification process. This was the part he didn't like since he remembered what some of the victims had looked like, but according to his colleagues they weren't even mangled.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Genma said to Nabiki as the two walked beside each other. The girl next to him still had her arm looped through his as she leaned against his shoulder. He was never good at comforting people but he realized that in some cases, silence really was best. It hurt that his only child was gone but he couldn't hold down the swell of pride over his son. He couldn't tell anyone that he had taught Ranma to be that selfless since they wouldn't believe him. That level of dedication and caring could only be learned by oneself.

"Thank you. K-Kasumi and Ranma will be missed…" Nabiki replied. She wanted to curl up even more when she thought about it. Each foot felt weighted down with lead. She could only imagine how Genma felt at losing his son. They walked behind the doctor in silence for a while drawing strength from the closeness of the other.

Kasumi frowned as the feeling grew even stronger. It was all about her; it permeated the walls and the very air around her. She kept close to her sister in case she was needed. How she would help she had no idea, but if Ranma could do something than maybe she could as well. As she followed, she practiced. She knew that it would require concentration so she focused on the small pill bottles at the station they walked by. A quick snatch resulted in her grabbing nothing. She was a little peeved, but calmed down and tried to take a nurse's pen as she walked by. Kasumi caught sight of her sister and Genma rounding the corner just as she tried to grab another pill bottle. She had meant to be close by and this failure caused her normally mild-mannered temper to boil.

"Damn you! It shouldn't be this hard! DAMN!" she screamed in frustration. Every small item around her suddenly shot into the air in all directions. Glass cups shattered, lenses shattered, and even the counters rumbled. The chaos her scream generated snapped her out of her anger. Her wondering eyes had trouble taking in what she had caused before she realized that she had to catch up to Nabiki. With a hasty apology that no one heard she took off running.

-Restaurant dining room-

The sight that greeted Ranma's eyes was of two former rivals embracing one another in a gesture of comfort. Shampoo cried into Ukyou's shoulder as the young chef stroked her back softly. Tears fell down her face as well but not as hard as from the young Amazon. The blue-eyed boy sighed at the sight but there was nothing he could do. No measure of comfort he could give but something was already being done he noticed. He chuckled wryly at his own arrogance. Assuming that everyone needed him to fix everything when in reality, given the time, they could handle everything themselves.

"Airen really gone…" Shampoo said dejectedly from her position in her former rival's arms. The brown-haired chef holding her tight, her hands moving in slow circles along her back to comfort her. The once bubbly Amazon didn't know how to act or feel. The love of her life was dead and one of her supposed enemies was here comforting her. It was strangely reassuring to be held. Mousse had gladly volunteered to comfort her, but she needed genuine comfort and not some stupid duck boy trying to take advantage of her. With Ukyou she knew that nothing of the sort would happen.

"He could be such a jerk…but he shouldn't have died. Why did he have to play the hero?" the chef cried, but really couldn't fault his choice. Her grief had yet to run its course but still she knew he had died living true to his beliefs. It was even more tragic that Kasumi hadn't survived either. The fact that she was dead bothered her greatly. It meant that Ranma had given his life for nothing. She felt the misery radiating from the girl in her arms. Swallowing her own grief, the young chef wanted to help her through this. They may not have seen eye to eye but they weren't enemies. Shampoo was holding her tight, her whole body wracked by sobs. It had started out how it usually did between them with glares and threats of violence, but a lot of the heat had gone out of their fight. Cologne had scolded them both for acting so immature not even a whole day after their friends were killed. She left them to their own devices after telling them she was preparing a meal for the Tendo family. It didn't take them long to begin reminiscing about things past and for the healing tears to start flowing.

"Well this isn't so bad." He commented. Just as he was about to leave, the girls suddenly looked up in panic. Ranma blinked as they began searching the room for an unknown assailant. When he locked onto what they had detected it almost made his blood run cold. The menacing figure from the hospital was there. A long blade was slowly pulled out from its cloak before being brandished in a gesture to instill fear but it only served to annoy the pigtailed boy.

"…do not resist…" a whisper floated on the breeze carried from within the cloak. It took a single step forward, chains flowing around its feet like living snakes, hooks and pincers on the ends, setting up a fierce rattle. The darkness concealed its feet yet the cries of the dead did unnerve him a little.

"What do you want?" he asked as he imperceptibly moved into his non-stance. The figure gave the impression of a smirk as a black gloved hand reached out and stroked Ukyou's hair teasingly causing the girl to shriek in fear. Even the figure seemed surprised before a hollow chuckle could be heard.

"…So martial artists can perceive the dead…" it remarked.

"…One chance to come with me or she dies…" the figure said as it brought the wicked blade up. Shampoo was trying to snap her friend out of her trance but it wasn't working. The chef girl swallowed hard as her head was visibly pulled back with the weapon poised to strike. When it looked back to Ranma it felt something that it had previously instilled in others: fear. The boy was burning with a powerful destructive force. The sneer on his face told his opponent that he was ready to battle. The weapon pulled back, but before the swing could be completed, the dark shape was flying out through the front door and into the street.

"You had your chance to run but you threatened my friends. I can never forgive you for that." Ranma growled as he stepped through the door, his determined stride had told scores of opponents what was in store for them.

"…you cannot kill me…" the figure said as it stood up defiantly, the blade hanging low. The dark figure with the ever-present leer was ready for battle but he had no idea that he was truly unprepared for this fight. Chains exploded from the ground, weaving about menacingly, before suddenly flying for Ranma. The pigtailed boy stood his ground before howling in anger, the powerful aura that had built up inside of him exploded violently, knocking the chains away as if they were gnats. With a sudden lunge, the vengeful martial artist closed the gap between them, delivering a powerful blow to the gut. His opponent doubling over from the massive strike, but otherwise remained unharmed. Ranma on the other hand felt fear lance through him just by merely touching the shrouded figure. His instinct to flee had grown so strong that he almost tripped over his feet trying to get away.

"What the hell are you?" he asked through chattering teeth.

"…death…" was all the figure said before leaping back into the fray, his blade gleaming with an infernal light. The battle would soon be over.

-Hospital-

The feeling of danger was mounting by the second and Kasumi was panicking. She had no idea how she would protect her sister even though her self-assurances that Uncle Saotome would let nothing happen to her gave her a measure of comfort. They were walking just ahead of her as they walked into the morgue. As she touched the door leading into the room a wave of malice swept over her. She didn't want to go inside but it left with her no choice. With a steeling of her nerves she stepped through the door and into the morgue. It was strange for the girl as she realized that she would be seeing her own body.

"This may be difficult." The doctor said to them. He had regained much of his bedside manner considering that Genma already expressed concern with his rude attitude. He led them to two bodies already pulled out, ready for viewing. The first cover was pulled back to reveal Kasumi's face. The comment about the corpse looking like it was sleeping was obviously a joke. Nabiki could only bear to look for a moment before the sobs burst forth.

"That's her…That's Kasumi…Oh Uncle Genma!" she wailed before throwing herself into his arms. The man held her gently, rocking her gently. The doctor really did not enjoy this part. Something seemed wrong with the cover over the other body but he pulled it back anyway. The first he noticed was the fresh blood all over the underside of the sheet. He gagged in revulsion at the sight before him. Genma took a look at what the doctor was upset over and nearly let go of Nabiki in shock. The girl had wanted to look, but Saotome's hand on the back of her head kept her from seeing.

"What the hell is going on?" Genma demanded. On the gurney was a girl, obviously naked under the sheet, with a steel wire biting into her neck. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. The doctor pulled the sheet back more with morbid curiosity. There was a bloody wreckage where her chest should have been. Her ribs had obviously been shattered and pulled outward. He had to swallow the bile that rose up in this throat at the sight before him.

"Oh kami I'm gonna be sick…" he moaned. A skittering sound came from behind him but when he turned to see who was there he could find nothing. His head whipped back around when a hand touched his shoulder. A cry of shock died on his lips when he noticed Genma regarding him. Sheepishly, he put the sheet back on the dead girl so that Nabiki didn't see it.

"What happened? I saw the body so don't even try to hide it." She demanded. It was better than being sad over her sister.

"I don't care let's get out of here." Genma said as he began to steer her out of the room. The sight of the dead body called long dead instincts into play. Violence on this scale was best left to those with proper training, but his real reason was because he didn't want this poor girl's life to be cut short like that. She wanted to protest, but the look of anxiousness on his face told her that he would not be swayed. With a weary sigh, she went to leave with him. Sounds of a brief scuffle could be heard from behind them and a sickening pop and rip. The two of them turned to look at the sight. On the floor lay the body of the young doctor while standing behind him was a person holding his head out as if to present it to them. It was hard to make out details due to poor lighting. A light laugh filled the air just before the head was chucked at them with the speed of a fast ball. Nabiki screamed and cowered while Genma knocked the projectile aside, but when he searched for the killer the party had disappeared.

"Why is this happening?" Nabiki asked hysterically.

"A rampage." Genma said as his eyes swept the room seeking out their would-be killer. The Tendo girl's scream alerted him to the danger only a fraction of a second too late. A maniacal laugh filled the hair as Genma found himself stabbed several hundred times in the space of a few seconds. His eyes widened in shock at the face of his murderer, but before he could say anything, he slumped to the ground in a pool of his own blood. The killer had chosen their position wisely. The Tendo girl couldn't see the enemy's face but knew they were there. Judging from the body, however, she received a shock. The killer was a woman.

"Wanna play?" the girl asked in a light sing-song as she twirled the scalpel in her hand along her fingers, the bright flash of the wicked steel promising death. Nabiki turned to run from the room just as the person whipped her arm down, flinging the small instrument with lethal accuracy. The sharp object streaked towards the target before it seemed as if the weapon flew slightly off course, burying into the door beside Nabiki as she fled from the room.

"Run all you want… This is my world now." She said with a grim smile as she stepped over Genma to leave the room. The hunt had begun.

As the murderous bitch left the room, Kasumi rushed to Genma's side, feeling slightly weak from diverting the scalpel. It had taken considerable power to redirect it. She looked upon Genma sadly. He didn't deserve to die. When she knelt beside him, Kasumi noticed that his eyes were open, but not from death. His eyes found Kasumi and locked onto her.

"Oh Uncle Genma…" Kasumi whispered mournfully. She needed to save Nabiki but she hadn't the strength to fight. His eyes narrowed as he realized that he was seeing her. The brown-haired girl blinked in shock but realized he must have one foot in the grave to see her, yet something amazing happened. With little apparent effort, he got to his knees. The blood running down his chest and from a neck wound, but otherwise he seemed alright.

"K-Kasumi…That person…was…" he tried to say weakly but Kasumi tried to hush him.

"Please be silent, conserve your strength. I need to-" she began but he cut her off with a surprisingly strong and commanding voice.

"That girl was…" but before he could continue, a scalpel buried itself in his eye, killing him instantly. The girl had returned at the sound of his voice in shock but had dispensed with him easily enough.

"Who were you talking to?" she demanded. Perhaps it would have been more effective if she had asked when he was alive. The girl giggled at her silly oversight but wouldn't do so again. What bothered her was that she had no idea why the scalpel missed. Oh well, c'est la vie. She bent down to retrieve her knife before a chill ran up her spine.

Kasumi was enraged at the casual brutality of this cold individual. She felt her eyes burn at the thought of what she would do to this girl if she had the power. When she noticed the person break into Genma's chest the flames burned hotter. With revulsion she saw the girl lift out the heart with her bloody hands and take a juicy bite. Her eyes were clearly gleaming in the darkness and were rolled up in ecstasy. She felt the scream building up inside of her but she was too low on energy to do anything.

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked as she wandered over slowly, but somehow it was too dark to see. As she drew nearer she had to fight down her disgust and grief as this thing finished its grisly feast. She swung her fist with all her might but saw it pass through, seemingly without effect. The girl's head swung around in apprehension before the cruel light returned to her eyes. The face made Kasumi blanch in horror.

"No…It can't be you…" she whispered in shock.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: Aren't cliffhangers fun? This story is not for the faint of heart. I wanted to try my hand at another horror story and this is my offering to you my loyal readers. Thank you for your comments and criticisms! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

Author's Notes: The time has come to decide. Do you continue to read and draw yourself into the horror ever more surely or do you stop now and return to the light? I assure you that things will get worse before they get better. If you're truly committed to this course than I will guide you through as safely as I can. Let's get on with the show.

Accident

Chapter 3: Within the Darkness Away from the Light

Ranma had been in many tough battles before but whoever heard of someone beating Death? He knew it wouldn't be easy but if he didn't try then he would be taken away from Kasumi. His fists were clenched tight as he maintained his ready stance in the face of Death's charge. He swayed easily away from the blade, right into a powerful right hook that blasted him down the street. The fear generated from the touch increased ten fold, taxing his control heavily. With a strange snarl he stood back to his full height.

"What do ya plan on doing with Kasumi?" he demanded of the specter.

"…same thing I will do with you…" was the response as the dark shroud flew at Ranma slashing downward at a diagonal. The boy leaped away from the attack as he cupped his hands together and brought them in front of his body.

"Mouko Takabisha!" he cried. The ball of brilliant blue ki flew with unerring accuracy into his opponent's chest. The shockwave generated from the collision actually caused windows to shatter and Death's body to be torn to shreds of darkness. Ranma felt the confidence surge as he saw the thing disintegrate yet the fear remained. If the fear remained then that meant he wasn't gone. His eyes scanned the street before a blade buried itself in his back and was torn upwards. He arched his back in pain and surprise at the sensation running through his spectral body.

"…fool I am not defeated so easily…" Death grasped Ranma's face from behind as it twisted the knife around. The fear growing exponentially with each second, but unlike in life, Ranma knew that he didn't have the Neko-ken. His mind filled with images of his life but what stood out were the memories of after he died. A single face was clearly seen and it filled him up with a terrible power. His aura built up rapidly, a powerful surge of otherworldly might suffused his being, and with a cry of rage the aura was released in a brutal wave. Death could hold on no longer and was blown away easily before coming back to his feet. When the specter looked up, the quarry was standing there with malice in his eyes. The boy's right fist was clenched tightly, drawing in power.

"She needs me to stay with her and even if she didn't I wouldn't let some scum-suckin' bastard like you anywhere near her! I'd say it was time to die but that would sound stupid. So why don't you vanish!" he roared as he seemingly teleported in front of his foe, releasing the attack he had built up in his fist, striking his face repeatedly with a one handed Amaguriken as the other hand grasped his black clothing. Finally ending the rain of blows with a light toss and a spinning back kick to the sternum, bending Death in half over his leg and hurling the shroud down the street. He grinned at the fallen form of his enemy but it was quickly wiped off his face as the still form on the ground rose up into the air.

"I'm through playing with you! This ends NOW!" Death roared in a great voice. A ghostly cacophony of sounds accompanied the howl. The greatest martial artist of his generation stared in shock as the great black shape flew at him and entered his body. Ranma's eyes widened in horror just a second before exploding in darkness.

-Hospital-

Kasumi frantically searched the lower level of the hospital seeking any signs of life. She knew that Nabiki was still down there because every route to the next floor was either locked or barricaded. The power to the elevator was cut so she couldn't escape that way. The gentle girl was panicking as she methodically searched the ground level. She had some time to find her because the one after her was still eating. That line of thought made her mind whirl dizzyingly as she struggled to comprehend what was going on.

"Ranma…Where are you?" she asked in a despairing whisper. Kasumi knew that she wasn't strong enough to handle this. She kept flashing back to the murderer. It was dark in the room but there was no mistaking the girl. The red hair, the blue eyes, and the power required to kill so effortlessly, it was Ranko. The sight of someone she held so dear acting in such a manner turned her world upside down even more than dying. It was difficult to comprehend what was going on since she knew that if Ranma was dead then there should be no Ranko.

"I don't understand any of this…" she moaned as she searched the last place on the floor. It was the nurses' lounge for between shifts and breaks. Kasumi looked inside and saw, to her relief that Nabiki was alright, but couldn't get out. There was s window up near the ceiling but the poor girl couldn't reach it, but even if she could, the girl was too big to fit through it. Tears of frustration streamed down her face as she realized that she was going to die down here. She would have rushed to her sister and hugged her, but she had no arms to hold her. The girl looked mournfully at her hands as she realized that even if she had found her than what could she do?

"Oh kami… This can't be happening… U-uncle Genma…" Nabiki sobbed into her hands as she struggled to keep it together, but the stresses were too much for her to handle. She wished that Akane was there. What murderer could stand up to a girl who could take out Ranma with a mallet swing? That thought didn't reassure her like it should have because she also remembered the Genma was more highly trained than Akane and he was killed. Kasumi probably would have just made the girl some cookies she thought despairingly. Her reverie was broken by the sound of footsteps.

"Y'know we can do this all day but you've got better things to do, right? Why don't ya come out here and get on with your trip to the afterlife? Aw Nabiki-chan I'm hungry!" the girl's voice rang out down the hall causing the terrified girl to pause.

"D-did she just call me 'Nabiki-chan'?" she asked in disbelief. Only her sisters call her that or Ranma when he was teasing her. Now that she thought about it, didn't that girl sound like Ranma's girl form? If that was Ranma than why was he killing people? She became even more terrified when she realized that Ranma being the murderer meant that of course she was stronger than a normal human. Desperately she hid behind the couch in the room. It was set parallel to the corner so there was a space for her to curl up in.

"Man you are too easy to find y'know that? I think you are right about…here!" she caroled out triumphantly with a light laugh. The door was demolished by a flying object. The thing fell across the couch. Reflexively, Nabiki looked up to see what hit the couch and found herself face to face with Genma. His eye socket was still bleeding and his mouth hung open to reveal that it was without a tongue. She couldn't contain the scream that welled up inside her. The scream rang out for what seemed like forever before the face of her killer was peering over the back of the couch. Those blue eyes and that cocky smile could be from only one person.

"R-Ranma?" she asked in distress, but even as she asked the girl knew there was something wrong. The blood that should have been all over her had been meticulously cleaned. The murderous girl grabbed Nabiki by the neck and pulled her from behind the couch with one hand. The Tendo girl realized the grip wasn't choking, it was just tight. Her eyes leaked tears as she imagined what was going to happen.

"So good to see you… What kind of party would this be without friends, ne? What should we do first? Perhaps this?" the girl inquired as she suddenly shot her hand out and grasped Nabiki's chest, the fingers digging in painfully as if trying to burrow the tips into the soft flesh. Her victim cried out in pain from the vicious attack, her hands grasping the girl's wrist, digging her fingers into the tendon to make her lose her grip.

"P-please don't do it! D-don't kill me…What would my family do without me? I-I'm the only one left to care for them!" she cried. Nabiki tried to reason with the terrible killer who looked exactly like the girl that had been the other half of Ranma. The pressure increased until she thought that she would black out, but then it stopped. Slowly she was brought to the girl's face, her tormentor leering at her helplessness. Her tongue darted out to slowly lick Nabiki's face.

"You'll taste good…" she remarked as she brought her other hand up to stroke Nabiki's hair. The girl giggled at the sheer level of terror she was creating. Everyone always accused Ranma of being a pervert if they only knew how close and how far from the truth they were.

"Who are you?" Nabiki tried to be calm about it and look for a way out, but there seemed to be no hope of escape.

"Who am I? I'm the one you referred to as 'Ranko'. Did you ever wonder how the curse came about?" she asked teasingly. When Nabiki nodded her head the girl's grin widened.

"I was drowned fourteen hundred years ago for false crimes. I was the greatest warrior of my time that no one could stop, but I was led into a trap. Those damn Amazons lured me to Jusenkyo and drowned me there. My soul has waited for one with the strength and power I required. This magnificent body is my reward for my patience." Ranko laughed as she kissed Nabiki almost lovingly before pulling back.

"B-but I thought that Ranma died…?" the mercenary girl asked in confusion.

"Hmph. He could never be killed by such a trivial thing. The boy had taken much stronger hits than that! It was merely a matter of waiting for the right moment. In his moment of panic over that weakling girl I took control of his mind and froze him in place. Too bad your sister wasn't as durable!" the girl laughed gleefully at the look out despair and outrage on her captive's face. This was too much fun. Nabiki was getting ready to protest despite her fear but the scalpel flashed through the air, slashing through the front of her blouse, leaving a thin red line of blood. Her hiss of pain was music to her ears. Torture seemed like a good idea. This was one of the people who made her life miserable. If it hadn't been for this bitch then she might not have killed Ranma, but such wasn't the case. With a wide smile she brought the scalpel up to the girl's face every so slowly. The girl in her grasp struggling and fighting but a quite shift of her arm trapped Nabiki against her body; her legs were bent to prevent her from getting her footing. Her screams growing more desperate as the blade descended towards her face.

Kasumi felt the rage welling up inside of her as she watched her sister's humiliation. It was too much for the gentle girl to bear as she saw the killer play with Nabiki. She cried as she realized that there was nothing she could do to save her. Nothing whatsoever could be done to free her sister.

"Mother help me!" she cried out to the sky. In a rage, she swung her fist for Ranko's head with everything she had behind it. Her intense focus turning the spectral attack into a solid blow that felled her enemy in one blow. The startled redhead looked around frantically for the cause of the strike but could find nothing. She shouted in fury as she saw Nabiki make a break for the door but a sudden lunge stopped her. Ranko cried out in triumph as she stabbed the weapon into her calf but the triumph turned to shock as blow after blow rained down on her. She pulled the scalpel out, slashing it in a frenzy as she sought out her enemy. Kasumi didn't know what came over her, but the crazy leer on her face would have sent the redhead running if she could see it. The hunter had become the hunted as the front of her shirt was grabbed just before she hauled her into the air. Kasumi's hair was flowing around her eerily, her right fist cocked back before it was thrown forward with tremendous force into her face.

Ranko's eyes widened in horror as she was borne into the air. She struggled mightily against whatever force held her before going limp from the powerful blow. All the rage, all the hatred, and all of the sorrow of the girl was used in a punch that would have stunned Ryoga. The limp body was hurled through the door over Nabiki's head and slammed into the wall across the hall.

Nabiki, in the meantime, hadn't stayed around to see the carnage as she limped as quickly as she could down the hall. The wound in her leg was pumping out blood. She was trying to find her way out but every door she tried was either locked, jammed, or chained shut. Just beyond the doors she could hear people working to get the doors open but it was easier said than done. The doors had been made to withstand a great deal of impact due to the super powerful martial artists in the area. It made her cry in frustration. Her wounds felt a thousand times worse because of fatigue and fear.

"Somebody help me!" she shrieked through the door.

"Are you okay?" a voice called back from the other side.

"There's a killer down here! Help me, please!" she sobbed.

"Just hold tight! We're working as fast as we can!" the voice said before renewed effort could be heard from the other side. The Tendo girl said down on the stairs, gasping from her effort, but her spirit buoyed by the news. She realized that she needed to stop the bleeding and removed her pantyhose to make a tourniquet while using her sleeves to bandage the wound. With her faith restored she was able to work efficiently.

"What happened back there?" she pondered as she took stock of the situation. Nabiki thought for sure that she was dead but then the tables had turned and she was able to escape. It was certainly a mystery but not an impossible one she thought. Since Ranma had come to Nerima she had been forced to accept many unbelievable things. Was her mother watching over her better than she thought or was something else acting on her behalf? When her head came up she caught a glimpse of Ranko at the bottom of the short set of stairs.

"Gee, it seems that my prey can move pretty good. Always knew ya had a good head on your shoulders!" the girl laughed hysterically as she revealed her scalpel. Ranko smirked.

"Good night, princess." She said just before striking the stairs. The stairs were made metal and linoleum. They didn't stand a chance against such a blow causing them to collapse. Nabiki flew forward as the stairs crumbled, tumbling uncontrollably down the stairs towards her demise, until she put her bad leg forward as she reached Ranko. The redhead didn't see the attack in time to dodge even if the kick didn't have force to knock her opponent down, it made her stagger, and that was all Nabiki needed to scramble to her feet and take off down the hallway.

"You're only delaying the inevitable!" Ranko called out gleefully as she followed closely behind, she had plenty of time, but her eyes roamed the halls nervously. Her playful façade crumbling in the face of her dawning fear. There was something else stalking the halls.

Kasumi was following behind the procession, trying to master her anger, but each gasp of fear, each whimper of pain driving another spike through her soul. The gentle girl had undergone a radical transformation. Her hair was unbound, flowing behind her like a light brown cloak. Her eyes were glowing with an ethereal light. She clenched her fingers into claws as she contemplated what she was going to do. The part of her that she let everyone see was a calm and kind individual, but that was merely the surface. During her childhood she was always forced to restrain her darker impulses but when her mother died she had to make them disappear entirely. The thing about death is that it is very liberating and in this case her darkness was released. Her sister needed her and she would protect her no matter what.

"I'm coming for you…" she called softly as she picked up speed. The one she was directing it at clenched her scalpel even tighter in dread.

-Somewhere-

The darkness was far from comforting, it was stifling. There was no way to escape for every direction he looked in was the same, just darkness. He felt as if he had wandered for years as it became apparent that he wasn't going to escape from here but if he found the bastard who brought him here then he might be able to leave. All he could remember was that he had clearly defeated the black cloaked individual but then found himself here.

"Where are you?" he roared into the darkness as he sought out his opponent. His bright blue aura flaring outward as if to burn away the shadows but even that considerable brightness failed. This was wasting his time. Even thought he was dead there was plenty of things he could be doing right now rather than this crap. He had the sinking feeling that something was happening that required his attention but he was stuck here. Helplessness enveloped him as he sought not his opponent, but to escape.

"Get out here!" he cried. The martial artist growing angrier but then he felt a presence behind him. He spun to see what was going on in a ready stance. The shape before him showed no signs of intimidation.

"Twice commanded but never compelled. I am not someone to order around as you must know. Death comes for all but can never be forced. Until now." The black shrouded figure said as it pulled the hood back. The skeletal visage seemed to vanish and was replaced by a beautiful face. Ranma had assumed that Death was male but was shocked when it turned out to be a woman. The black shroud was replaced by a brilliant white cloak. Her clothing underneath the cloak was tight and black consisting of a shirt and a mini skirt. Her black boots were thigh-high and had little heels. Death had silver hair and green eyes, definitely not what the boy was expecting at all.

"What the hell? Where'd the damn bastard go that I was fighting?" he demanded.

"I am the 'bastard' that you're referring to, Ranma Saotome. Call me Shadow and know that we have quite a bit to discuss." The woman beckoned, not imperiously like he was used to from people like Cologne or Happosai, but kindly. He really wanted to know what was going on, but held back as he remembered the fight.

"Hold up. Why'd ya attack me?" the boy asked confused.

"I was testing you. I am sorry for using your friends as I did but I had to be sure about you. Are you ready?" she asked rhetorically. Shadow already knew that he was and that he was fairly easy to manipulate, but she was surprised when he shook his head.

"No. There's something that I gotta do. I can't leave Kasumi and I get the feeling I'd be gone awhile so thanks but no thanks." He said. This was the test. If she tried to force him than he would never come willingly, but if she let him go he might never come back. The decision was difficult for Death but it really was the only option.

"Fine. You may return but remember that my offer still stands." She said as she waved a hand. Ranma felt as if he was being pulled apart as a wave of power engulfed him. It was brighter and warmer than anything he had ever known. He knew in that instant that she was far from evil. His instincts hadn't led him astray yet.

"What was the offer?" he called out through the maelstrom.

"To replace me." She replied softly as he vanished.

-Hospital-

The chase was growing harder to maintain as her leg went numb from the pain and blood loss, if it wasn't for the bandages then she would have bled out. Nabiki strove to escape the murderer on her heels but no amount of running would save her. This person has the skills and power of Ranma but the heart of a cold psycho-killer. Her tears had dried long ago but her heart continued to hammer as if seeking to break free from her chest. If she didn't keep going her heart would be removed. Something caught her eye and she smiled. It was a fire axe and hose. The nozzle needed to be operated manually but she had a way around that. With the axe in hand, she tossed the hose out onto the floor and chopped the end off with two powerful strokes. She may not have taken martial arts in a while but she could still do that much. Now came the frightening part, waiting for Ranko to come around the corner.

"Oh Nabiki-chan!" Ranko caroled out. "Come out; come out, wherever you are! I wanna show ya a few things. Really, I don't want to kill you! Can we be friends? I'm not as smart as you are." The girl giggled as she walked around the corner and saw Nabiki standing there defiantly. Her right hand clenching tightly on an axe much to the girl's shock. So her quarry was ready to fight? The smile that was threatening to break finally broke and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nabiki demanded, her voice holding a brittle edge of hysteria. Ranko was laughing so hard that she had to hold onto the wall to steady herself, but made her way slowly. The fear was slowly replaced by a more comforting emotion, anger, and she was pissed at what this bitch had done to her family.

"O-oh my! Y-you really intend to fight me! This is just so rich!" the girl doubled over laughing. Her supposed prey grabbed hold of the water release and gave the wheel a giant spin. Latent ability burst forth with the adrenaline and the wheel came of completely. Nabiki didn't stick around to see what would happen as she turned and ran away as fast as her bad leg would carry her. Ranko didn't even realize the trouble she was in until the length of hose snapped out full length and fired out a blast of pressurized water into her chest. The blast so intense that it tore into her shirt and hurtled her down the hallway a good thirty feet from the blow.

"Wow… That was good." She admitted grudgingly as she struggled to her feet. Breathing was difficult due to the impact, judging by the feel she may have a few bruised ribs. Getting to her feet was a problem due to the water flooding the hall but she managed. Since she couldn't chase the girl through that then she would have to go around. Turning, she noticed steam rolling along the water. The water swirling around her ankles growing warmer by the second. She could sense a powerful, and hostile, aura leveling it's malevolent power on her. Ranko was an accomplished killer and ki adept, but this was beyond her experience.

"You're going to die!" Kasumi screamed in rage as she dropped into a fighting stance, her left fist held around chest level with her right fist cocked at her side. With a fierce cry that went unheard she drove her fist forward into the girl's stomach. Eyes widened in terror and pain, the redhead went flying back down the hall into the midst of the water. Her eyes burned with hatred as she found herself flying down the hall at her enemy.

"Oh shit!" the girl exclaimed, but her exclamation resulted in swallowing water. She gagged a hacked out the water as she tried to stand, but a sudden impact in her stomach dropped her again. A strange weight settled on her back made her want to scream. It was as soft as a lover's caress or the breath of the grave. Powerful fingers pressed her cheek to the floor. Terror wasn't lending the girl new strength or even a way to combat this menace. The hose was suddenly shoved into her face. She tried to hold her breath and escape when the pressure left her head but a blow to the ribs made her involuntarily gasp, the water going into her mouth and into her lungs. Another blow caused her to swallow more water. She knew she was going to die. Whatever was attacking her was strong. Ranko felt fear touch her again.

"How do you like this? Does this bring back memories? I heard to mention how you drowned. Kind of fitting." Kasumi remarked as she set about her grisly work, but a voice from behind her startled her.

"Kasumi!" Ranma called out as he rounded the corner to see the bizarre sight. There was gentle Kasumi killing someone. He didn't even know how she figured out how to hold objects but she seemed to be a pro at it.

"Ranma?" she said hesitantly, her concentration broken. When she focused on Ranko again she snarled softly as she saw the girl take off down the hall where Nabiki had gone, vomiting water the entire way.

"What the hell's goin' on?" he demanded as he ran over to her. The girl before him radiated malice and a terrible power that made even him shudder. What he wasn't expecting was the girl to suddenly throw herself at him.

"R-Ranma! She wants to kill Nabiki. That thing killed your father as well. Oh I've been trying to stop her but she keeps getting away!" she wailed. Whatever he had been feeling earlier was gone but he knew that it could come back. When he pressed her for more details she told him what she knew. He couldn't help but empathize with the redhead, but her killing spree made no sense. There was only one way to find out what was going on and that was to question Death.

"Easy there, its okay. I'm here and nothing will happen to her. You've been doing a great job of protecting her. Can you do it some more? I need to talk to someone about this. Just don't kill her until I get back unless that's the only way to stop her." He silenced her questions with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was the wrong time to indulge but she needed this badly. The fear of kami had been put in the killer so there was some time. When they pulled back, Ranma gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hurry back. It's getting harder to control myself…" her voice sounded so small that it made the pigtailed boy's heart lurch. He nodded. With a grateful smile, she turned and ran down the hallway. What made him wonder was just how out of control she would get. When he had arrived, she had been actively trying to kill the redhead. He wasn't sure who needed protection more, Nabiki or the killer.

-Nabiki-

It was not easy to ignore the pain in her leg. Every step was becoming an agony incomparable to anything she had felt before. She had no way of knowing if her would-be murderer was right behind her or would be kept out of commission for awhile by the hose. She needed to find a phone to call for help since the people trying to open the doors were so slow. Her panting sounded impossibly loud to her ears as she frantically checked behind her, hoping not to catch a flash of red which would mean that she was there. Suddenly, she slammed into what felt like a wall and almost fell down, but a hand steadied her. Her disbelieving eyes told her that the person in front of her was real and not a mirage. For once she was genuinely glad to see him. It was Ryoga.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know the way to the Tendo Dojo?" he asked his familiar question before he realized who was in his arms. His mind threatened to shut down as he contemplated the trouble he was in. Once did not just touch Nabiki without needing money for the blackmail. The Lost Boy realized something was wrong when he saw her crying and the blood lightly trickling through her makeshift bandage. Her face seemed to transform as a genuinely happy smile broke through.

"Ryoga!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight, much like one holds an anchor in a storm. The startled young man pondered why he wasn't getting a nosebleed but something else was bothering him.

"What happened?" he asked in concern, for once forgetting about his eternal enmity for Ranma. The girl before him seemed to shudder and look away. She didn't want to tell him but he had to know as well.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I won't even charge." She quipped, hoping to lighten the mood a little. Killers and cannibals were far from her mind as she realized that she had Ranma's greatest rival in front of her. The chance that this redheaded murderer could kill him was slim.

"A-alright… Here, let's get you bandaged up." Ryoga said as he actually led her into a small room used for examinations. Feeling a little whimsical, she hopped up on the table and extended her leg. He couldn't help but get a small nosebleed, but a couple cotton balls fixed that. Ryoga Hibiki may not be as great with ki as Ranma, but he had to heal himself for much longer. As he bandaged her leg, he used a minute amount of ki to help with the healing and soothing the wound. The Tendo girl took a breath and told him the whole story. When she finished, Nabiki took a look up and was surprised to see tears standing in his eyes.

"You bastard…I still hadn't beaten you yet and you died…W-why? This isn't fair. That red-haired bitch killed you and took Kasumi away from her family. Because of you… I HAVE SEEN HELL!" he roared out in a great voice that echoed in the tiny room and rang down the hallway. After the anger came more tears. He buried his face in his hands and wept. Nabiki had never seen him cry before. With some slight hesitation, she brought him towards her for a hug, whispering soothing words.

"It's okay, Ryoga-kun… We can just leave. Come back when you're ready to fight, okay? Just punch through the wall…" she whispered. The Lost Boy was supposed to be strong, but she never realized that he might not be emotionally strong. It was understandable since his condition made getting around difficult and he hadn't seen his family in years. When the tear-streaked gaze of Ryoga found hers, she was surprised at the strength she saw there. His eyes held the same determination that Ranma had before a major battle.

"I can't leave Nabiki. I have to settle this so their souls can rest. I am lost no longer. This will be my path." He said quietly as she stood to his full height.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: Whew this chapter took a lot of time to write but it was worth it. Now that Ryoga is here how will this affect things? Do they really have anything to worry about with Ranko or will Kasumi end up killing her first? Keep reading to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

Author's Notes: Well, it seems this story is pretty good judging by the favorable reviews. I would like to thank everyone for reading and I hope it remains at the level you have grown to expect.

Accident

Chapter 4: Rush Recklessly

Ryoga Hibiki is an engine of destruction that no ordinary martial artist or person can defeat. He is considered Ranma's greatest rival for a good reason. No matter where the Lost Boy gets lost he always comes back with devastating new techniques to kill the pigtailed boy. Now, his reason for fighting is dead, his rival Ranma is no more. Replaced by the desire to kill his nemesis is a thirst for revenge. Revenge against the one who killed the only person he realized was truly his friend as well as the only person who truly showed him respect. The warm glow of anger was replaced by cold resolve as he methodically removed his weighted clothing and gear. His backpack hit the ground with a mighty crash as well as the seemingly cloth bracers that struck the ground beside him. Nabiki had no idea that he carried that much weight on him even as he removed a weighted belt that joined the growing pile. After shucking off his shirt, he set about putting everything into his backpack. She wanted to ask how much all that weighted, but he seemed to be preparing for something. When he stood up, he snarled and flexed, his muscles popping out from his body, swelling him to seemingly three times his normal size before settling down.

"I'll punch the wall so you can get out." He said to the amazed girl, but to his shock she shook her head.

"No, I can't leave you here alone." She stated simply.

"If you don't go than I'll have to hold back and I can't afford that." Ryoga said reasonably. With a mighty shout, he delivered a brutal right to the wall and collapsed it. He was getting ready to usher her out when someone took a shot at him. Ryoga dived to the side out of the range of fire. Nabiki was shell shocked at the bullet storm that seemed to have started but Ryoga pulled her down by the front of her shirt and practically into his lap. The paralysis broken, she screamed in fright as Ryoga held her, shielding her with his body. As suddenly as it began, it ended.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" a voice said through a loudspeaker.

"What's going on?" Nabiki asked in a fear-filled voice. The Lost Boy's lips thinned into a line but he said nothing. After several seconds he answered.

"You said that you told the people there was a killer running loose, well, they probably assume that one of us is the killer. They're not gonna wait and see if we're innocent or not. I guess we need to get out of this on our own." He said. With a sigh, he rose to his feet, startling the girl since he basically got up holding her in one fluid motion. He wasn't as graceful as Ranma, but the sense of movement was almost nonexistent. Without hesitation, he ran for the door and somehow missed it, but luckily for her he was holding her and crashed through the wall. He turned and fired a strange one-handed ki blast into the room, turning it into rubble. The police were not their allies so he hoped it slowed them down. When he set her down, he wondered why Nabiki was still clinging to him. Her eyes were wide and she shakily pointed behind him. His grin was absolutely feral but it reassured the girl.

"Look out!" she screamed as Ranko whipped the scalpel forward. Her aim was straight and true, but it wasn't up to a martial artist's standard. Ryoga yanked off a bandanna and hurled it behind him, crumpled into a ball, catching the sharp object causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Wow Ryoga-kun I'm surprised! Eyes in the back of your head, ne?" Ranko chirped in a false amused tone. In reality, she was stunned speechless at the sheer level of skill he actually possessed. She had made the same mistake that Ranma had never made and that was to underestimate the powerful Lost Boy. When he turned to face her she recoiled in shock at the look of intense hatred on his face. She giggled a little nervously, but she was glad that she had all of Ranma's memories and skills or else this would be humiliating.

"You have no right to call me that you bitch. You took my friends away and for that I will kill you. Prepare to die!" he howled as he suddenly flung his hands out, hurling bandannas with each throw, but the girl surprised Nabiki when she simply leaned way back and almost to the ground to dodge several of the shuriken. Several flew at her legs forcing her to bring her leg up to dodge. She flipped sideways to avoid the low flying weapons before coming back up in a ready stance only to get shoulder rammed by the massive warrior. Her tortured body was flung down the hallway and sliding further upon contact with the ground.

"Whoa…" Nabiki was definitely amazed as Ryoga abruptly came back to her. She didn't know what he wanted but then he took the axe from her hands and strode back for his fallen opponent. The axe glowed with an intense red ki as his anger blazed into the weapon.

"H-hold on… We can…talk this over…" Ranko gasped painfully as she inched back from Ryoga. He looked like an Angel of Doom with his blazing halo of anger. Without a word he brought the axe up and prepared to destroy her with one blow, but she had backed up far enough. When he went to swing down, she suddenly scooted forward, kicking up with both legs and sending him over her head. With a grim smile, she stood up and looked back in time to see a furious little piggy make his way out of the water from the hose.

"That should teach you." She said with a smirk. Since he wasn't human at the moment it was pointless to eat him. With a wicked smile, she darted towards him, scooped up the axe, and swung it down with all her might. Her eyes widened to catch sight of the blood.

Kasumi had watched her little sister meet Ryoga with a sigh of relief. If she was with the Lost Boy than she was as safe as if she were with Ranma. That thought settled her and made her happier. When Ryoga took off his gear, her eyes widened as she could actually see his suppressed aura come out in a controlled swirl. If this was what Ranko had to face than she was more than happy enough to let him handle the problem. The incident with the police made her eyes burn, but she kept her peace. It was okay, her sister was safe, and nothing would change that.

Then came the trigger for his curse. Things had turned from good to bad quickly especially when that axe came into play. Ryoga could have turned hoof and ran, but he charged the crazy woman and knocked her down with a well placed head butt to the ankle. When she fell, the axe flew from her hands and embedded itself between Kasumi's legs. Thank goodness for being dead.

"You little shit! I'll kill you for that!" she screamed angrily as she brought her hands together and fired off a Mouko Takabisha at the little pig. Ryoga stared in wide eyed shock at the attack but the axe suddenly intercepted the attack. He was an animal and could clearly see Kasumi standing in front of him, the axe glowing with an otherworldly light. He assumed that Ranko couldn't see her so he knew for a fact that she was dead. She gripped the axe in a modified broadsword stance, her aura radiating off of her like a black force that made the helpless pig shudder.

"Don't worry, Ryoga-kun. I won't let her hurt you or Nabiki. Find hot water quick because I'm not supposed to actually kill her." Kasumi said clearly to the Lost Pig and turned her attention back to the redhead.

"Not again… It can't be you again… I won't let you stop me! You'll never stop me!" Ranko screamed crazily as she lunged for Nabiki. The startled girl cried out as she was snatched up and taken down the hallway. Kasumi muttered a quick expletive before taking off after them. The little pig knew that he had no time to waste and promptly ran off in the wrong direction.

-Ranma-

Gaining an audience with Death is difficult unless of course you're connected. Ranma has quite a connection with the supposed Lord of Doom. She wants him to replace her. The pigtailed boy was more than a little surprised to discover that Death was a woman. Then again, with how his life had gone, he wasn't surprised. He had no trouble appearing in the darkness since he had a ticket to go back at anytime.

"What a pleasant surprise." Shadow said to Ranma as she appeared behind him. The silver-haired girl smiled slightly when he whirled around in shock. She could tell by his anxious expression that he finally knew what she had been trying to tell him the first time.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

"Only if you will help me." She replied. It wasn't fair of her to drive a hard bargain like this, but this was important.

"Fine, anything!" he exclaimed. He must really be rattled to act like this. Death felt bad about doing this.

"Alright, but I'll give you the information you need first. What Ranko said is true. She was tricked by those she trusted and was drowned for all her work on their behalf. What she doesn't know is that she didn't come back to life or even take over a live body, which is why she has the craving for human flesh. She is a ghoul. Your beloved is quite a force to be reckoned with but if that twisted little redhead figures out what she is than it won't matter much. Dead can fight dead and since Ranko is Undead then she has an advantage of lessened damage." Shadow finished.

"A force to be reckoned with?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes. Her suppressed anger and depression had festered below the surface all her life, but it was released in death. Kasumi Tendo loves her family above all else so those darker emotions are serving her right now in being able to fight a physical being." She replied. What she had said about Ranko being a ghoul made sense given the fact that she keeps eating hearts but how do you stop someone who's already dead?

"If I take the job, can I still go back?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course you can. That actually is a good idea. If you went back with your new powers than you can get experience in using your powers. Are you ready?" she asked the boy. With a resigned sigh, he nodded his head and got ready. Shadow held her hand in front of him with her eyes closed. Almost immediately the darkness of her world began to coalesce into his body and suffuse his being. The pigtailed boy stared upward in shock at how much it hurt and how good it felt at the same time. He looked down and saw the darkness creeping along his form, melting his clothes back into his soul, and replacing them with a black Chinese shirt and even darker kung fu pants. He didn't look much different except that his eyes seemed to glow with a great power. When the change was complete, he looked up just in time to catch Shadow as she fell.

"Waitaminute! What's going on?" he asked as he found her flickering as if she were a bad television reception.

"This is my time to go. When Death passes on the mantle he or she is reborn once more on Earth for a final time before the long wait in eternity. I'm glad to have met someone such as you with the profound strength of character that you possess. Take care…" she said one final time before vanishing without a trace. The pigtailed boy stared at where she had been before slowly coming back to his senses.

"I don't feel any different, but somehow… I can see the point of not feeling different. At least now I know what's going on and I can finally put an end to this once and for all." He vowed to put an end to this no matter what it takes before vanishing in darkness.

-Hospital-

Nabiki was terrified as she was borne along the passageway by the strange killer that was Ranko. The redhead was strangely quiet and kept sneaking looks back down the hall as she ran. She was waiting for the axe to round the corner. The girl knew that this couldn't just be a trick to scare her because it was just too real. Her fear of the specter chasing her was considerably greater than that of Ryoga even though he was the visible threat. She glared down at her captive even as the scared eyes worked their magic on the little conscience she had left. The hunger was so great but those eyes… She shook her head to clear the images from her mind of what it would feel like to dig her hands through the hot flesh and the taste of the fleshy heart before irritably clearing the images from her mind. Already she was starving even though she had just ate. The girl in her arms was begging and pleading with her to let her go, making her realize that she couldn't. The other victims didn't even have a chance to cry out or plead for their life. In disgust, Ranko tossed the girl to the ground.

"Oof! What's going on?" Nabiki gasped breathlessly. The fall had knocked the wind out of her but she recovered quickly. The redhead above her glared down with anger but it seemed more as if it was directed elsewhere. Without warning, another scalpel suddenly appeared in her hands.

"I can't live like this. This isn't me at all… I-I'm sorry for my selfishness…" Ranko said as she readied the knife. Kasumi rounded the corner with the axe held menacingly low only to stop and stare at the spectacle. In one fluid motion, the scalpel was brought up to her throat and slashed across the soft flesh. Blood exploded from the wound as her artery was severed. Nabiki screamed as the hot blood sprayed over her just before the redhead fell to her knees. Blood running from her lips and the wound on her neck.

"W-what's going on…?" Kasumi asked, startled, as she watched in amazement. The axe almost fell from her fingers, but she held fast. Something didn't feel right but she couldn't figure out what it was. She approached slowly as if stealth actually mattered. Nabiki was leaning over the body. Her sister grabbed the dead girl by the shoulder to get a better look when the legs suddenly kicked out convulsively. Kasumi raced forward with the axe and swung down on the neck as hard as she could, but a powerful aura gathered around the fallen one a split second before the axe struck. The aura was so powerful that it flung her and her sister away as if they were nothing.

Nabiki had been hurt in the fall, but even on weakened legs she would rather face this head on. If she was going to die then it would be with some dignity. The body on the ground was glowing a bright white as it slowly got back to its knees. The eyes were filmed over but the blue could still be seen regardless. Within those eyes was a mindless hunger that would not be denied. Her lips were peeled back in a horrible parody of a smile. Ranko got back to her feet; the arm holding the scalpel dangling loosely as she slowly approached her victim before a tremendous spasm wracked her body, her free hand gripping her head.

"N-no!" she cried out in a guttural voice, further distorted by the damage to her throat. The puckering wound fluttered as air was drawn through it, her coagulating blood still running down her chest. Her back suddenly arched so violently that it looked as if she was trying to snap her own spine as a howl burst from her lips. Her chest heaved spasmodically, her ribs pushing against the inside of her skin. Nabiki watched in revulsion and horror as her head came back down, her eyes glazed.

"L-listen… You don't have to do this…" Nabiki tried to reason with her but the scalpel suddenly lashed out, a searing pain lanced through her cheek from the wound. The Tendo girl stumbled backwards and fell heavily on her rear. Her tormentor leered down at her before dropping to her knees before her prey. She crawled towards Nabiki even as the girl scooted away from her, a firm grip on her ankle kept her from escaping. When the young girl struck out with her fists, the flashing scalpel cut her fingers, causing the girl to scream. Her control fled as the redhead pinned her down, the knife teasingly traced along her cheeks.

"Fear tastes good… Almost as good as blood…" Ranko giggled, the sound seeming to come from her slit throat. Her tongue snaking out to lap at the blood coming from the girl's cheek before a light snarl, sealing the small cut with her mouth and drinking greedily. Nabiki tried to push her off even as she viciously pounded away on her chest but nothing was working since it seemed the girl felt no pain.

"Help!" she screamed in terror. Little did she know that her desperate cry had been heard. Ranko suddenly found a hand gripping the back of her neck and lifting her into the air, the tightening grip threatening to snap her spine even as an axe bit deeply into her side. The Tendo girl slid back quickly as she watched the disturbing scene. Her tormentor was borne into the air easily. Whatever was attacking her was somewhat tall and had immense strength to make the axe penetrate like that, the girl managed to get to her feet just as the tortured monster howled and unleashed her full aura. The strength of the phantom blast was so powerful that the girl felt her consciousness fade instantly as she crashed violently into the far wall.

-Ranma-

He appeared in the hospital basement in a swirl of darkness. There was efficiency to this type of movement that he liked. His heightened senses kicked in just seconds before Ryoga bolted past him. The little pig skidded to a halt at the sight before him. There before him was his old rival as if nothing had happened. He was such a sight for sore eyes that the Lost Pig and butted his leg in a strangely affectionate manner.

"Hey Ryoga. Have you seen Nabiki?" Ranma asked the pig. The little animal nodded vigorously and immediately began looking around the area. When his head drooped in defeat, the pigtailed boy laughed softly.

"Don't worry. Your clothes are back the other way. I can heat the water with my ki to let you change back." He told his friend and rival before casually scooping him up. Anyone seeing the sight would think it was a pig flying in the air. The significance was not missed by anyone.

-Kasumi-

She found her mind drifting. Her body felt completely disconnected as she floated in the air. The axe had dropped from her fingers at the moment of impact with the powerful aura. Kasumi fought for control to stabilize her mind. When she finally managed to look over to her sister, she saw two Nabikis. The one was slumped against the wall where her back had struck and the other was standing up, albeit slowly. With a cry, the girl realized what had happened.

"Nabiki-chan!" she cried to her disoriented sister as she rushed over. The girl looked up and blinked a few times, startled.

"K-Kasumi-chan?" she replied as she was engulfed in a tight embrace. She returned the hug just as tight as Kasumi sobbed.

"I failed you… I tried to protect you but there was nothing I could do…" the gentle girl cried.

"You did your best. My only regret is that Akane has been left alone." Nabiki said. The sisters were brought out of their reverie by a weird howl coming from where Nabiki's body lay. When they turned, it looked as if the monstrous undead was going to tear the girl's body in half by seizing the ankles and pulling. The redhead was openly salivating at the prospect of her dinner but suddenly a shirtless man darted into the room and slammed Ranko in the side of the head. The force of the blow made her lose her grip on her meal and caused her to skid along the floor.

"Who is that?" Kasumi asked in surprise. The girl's watched as the hideous creature got to her feet and hissed at her foe in animalistic fury. The man looked a little surprised, but the sneer that passed over his face made her back down in surprise.

"So you're the thing that killed my friends. You're not so tough now that the tables are turned!" his bark of laughter was inhuman as he got ready to attack, unaware that Nabiki was not simply unconscious. As the undead leaped to the attack, the Lost Boy planted his feet and braced. He stepped back suddenly, surprising his foe, just before jumping forward again as a hole appeared in her guard and sent his fist crashing into her face. The inhuman nightmare crashed into the far wall with resounding force, crushing the wall with her body. Ryoga gave a slow flex and a grin as he saw her go down, but had to reassess his belief that she was defeated as the she demon crawled from the hole.

"Seems that he's winning." A calm voice remarked. Kasumi and Nabiki turned to see Ranma standing behind them. With a glad cry, Kasumi flung herself into his arms in relief. Ranma could fix everything. He always could.

"Saotome?" Nabiki asked with a raised eyebrow. If this was the afterlife at least she was in good company, she thought wryly.

"Nabiki's…Nabiki's…" Kasumi couldn't bring herself to say it, but his faintly amused look told her that he already guessed.

"Relax. She's not dead yet. If Ryoga can give her a chi infusion then she should live. I should know, I am Death." He grinned. It was about time that he was able to surprise the mercenary. Her stunned look was precious, but Ryoga's sudden yell drew their attention. They turned in time to see the undead monster slashing at Ryoga with Amaguriken speed. He was taking numerous cuts and slashes from the scalpel but he took it stoically.

"Your friend is dead! I wanted to eat her warm but not she's just carrion… Maybe I'll eat you instead!" she screamed as she brought her hands together to fire off a Mouko Takabisha created of anti-life energy, the same energy that created her.

"N-Nabiki's dead…" he muttered in shock as he looked down and saw the girl. He knew how sad Akane would be to lose another sister. The knowledge of Akane crying filled his mind as did the knowledge that bitch was responsible for all the bad that had happened. He brought his hands together to unleash his Shishi Hokodan.

"Mouko Takabisha!" she cried as the blast flew from her hands. The blue sphere looked strangely sickly.

"Shishi Hokodan…Perfect!" he cried as he allowed the despair to overwhelm him. The powerful attack flew through the air, larger than the ball of confidence ki. Life energy met anti-life, confidence met despair, the clashing powers joined and violently exploded. Ryoga saw the blast developing and hurled his own body across Nabiki's to protect her. Even the ghosts shielded their eyes as the blinding grey light exploded everywhere.

"Whew… I'm glad I don't gotta fight him anymore." Ranma remarked as he noticed the marked improvement in power.

The powerful Lost Boy got up slowly only to find the undead beast leaping onto his back, her body half-stripped of flesh. With agonizing slowness, she dug her skeletal fingers into his back before ripping downwards through his muscles. Ryoga cried out in pain from the attack before throwing her off with a mighty shake. He leapt back up to his full height, kicking her in her exposed stomach with lethal power, her spine snapped like a dry twig, but she continued to smile. It was easy to understand why considering that the skin covering her mouth and jaw was gone.

"I'm not…through yet…" she hissed at him. Ryoga looked around for anything that could end this fight just before his eyes rested on the axe. With a grin, he snatched it up, even if it was a little warped from the heat it would serve well. As the broken wreckage got to her feet, her snapped spine made standing straight difficult. When she managed to get her head up, it was just in time to see the mighty Lost Boy holding the axe over his head. The single working light in the area making him look like some sort of primeval barbarian god. His last words would forever be engraved on her soul.

"Hail to the King, baby." He said just before swinging the axe downward through her skull to her waist before giving the weapon a mighty wrench sideways, spraying blood and worse across the room. With a negligent flick, he hurled the axe into the wall where it stuck.

"Much better than I expected." Ranma remarked. Before Nabiki or Kasumi could respond, Death walked over to Ryoga and seemed to whisper something in his ear. As he came back over, a grin threatened to split his face. When they asked him what was going on he smirked and explained that since Ryoga's curse turns him into an animal then he's able to perceive the spirit world easier than a normal person. The Lost Boy could actually hear Ranma. They watched the boy kneel beside Nabiki's body and place his hands on her, one on her forehead, and with a blush on his face, one over her heart. His eyes closed in concentration.

"Please wake up… Akane needs ya…" he whispered as his aura began to glow. Unlike the usual one of depression, he radiated a faintly white one that seeped into the girl's body. The Nabiki beside Kasumi grasped her chest in shock, her eyes widening at her sister.

"Kasumi-chan…" she whispered as she hugged her big sister.

"I'll be watching over you." Kasumi smiled as she returned the hug. Ranma added his arms to the hug as well. At first Nabiki wanted to protest, but the tears in his eyes made her smile a little.

"You can bet that I'll be watching as well." He said with a smirk.

"Ranma!" Nabiki said scandalized as she slowly vanished, but not before hearing him laugh. He finally got one over on her. As she returned to wakefulness, the feeling of a hand where it should not be made her eyes fly open. When she saw that it was just Ryoga, the mercenary gave him a bright smile. What startled the Lost Boy was when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. The tears pouring down like rain from his eyes. As if caught in a trance, their lips drew together and they kissed. She smiled as she wondered just what life had in store for her. Suddenly the tears felt like ice cold water. She frowned, puzzled, as she shook her head to clear it of disorientation. When she looked at the person she was hugging she began to scream.

"Glad you're awake Nabiki-chan. I like your screams…" Ranko said, licking her lips as she lowered the scalpel for her eye…

The End…?

Author's Notes: Mwahahahahaha! I am totally evil. Who ever said that horror stories had to have happy endings? Well I hope I gave you what you were looking for and that was an entertaining story. Thank you for reading! Ja ne!


End file.
